


Tail？

by Reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester, demon tail
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality/pseuds/Reality
Summary: “所以你们真的有尾巴。”Sam咽下食物，忍不住说。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 无证驾驶一发完，尾巴play的点梗。pwp，或许有ooc。

Sam有一天醒来，发现只有他能看到Lucifer的恶魔角和尾巴。  
红色，长在脑袋两侧，短小类似于牛角的角。  
红色，大约一指粗，3.5英尺长，尖端是个三角形的尾巴。  
他至少愣了有几分钟，直到背对着躺在他身边的Lucifer反手摸空，发出不满的鼻音并不情不愿地从床上坐起来转身看向他。  
两人干坐着大眼瞪小眼。  
“Sam？”顶着恶魔角的Lucifer率先一脸困惑地问出声，Sam知道那是因为他今天没有像往常一样先给他一个早安吻。  
猎人强迫自己无视堕落天使脑袋上凭空多出来的短角及身后的恶魔尾巴，装作什么都没发生似的轻啄他的嘴唇，送上迟到的早安吻。  
未完成的天启遥远地仿佛已是上辈子的事情，后来Dean继承该隐印记，所有人束手无策，而不知道Lucifer独自处于牢笼里时想通了什么，他在Winchester兄弟焦头烂额的时候通过预知梦暗示Sam自己可以帮忙。梦中的堕落天使罗列出不及时处理可能造成的一系列严重后果，态度极其诚恳——出自他们之中唯一相对较了解他的Sam口中。  
虽然不排除这是他策划从笼子里出来的一场阴谋，可自由意志小队真的已黔驴技穷——说到底，他们做错的事还少过吗？与此同时Metatron也提到，作为与上帝相同程度造物的Lucifer确实有能力去除印记，于是赞成“给魔鬼一些信任”的人有了最重要的一票。  
经过一系列（习以为常的）家庭式争论，他们做出了危险等级实际上没小多少的那项选择。索性Lucifer最终确实履行了承诺。  
许久之后Sam无比庆幸他当初的选择，毕竟当初没人想到事情会如此和平顺利的解决。其中更重要的是，他和Lucifer以此为契机而和解了。

至于会与撒旦发展的这么亲密则完全是个意外。“和魔鬼上床”从来就没在Sam的任何清单上过。  
然而年轻的Winchester从没有后悔过。尤其当他们第一次接吻，Lucifer仅仅由于一个简单的吻就愉快地眯起眼。巨大的反差令猎人感到新奇，随着了解愈深，他在今非昔比的Lucifer身上感到了与众不同的魅力，最终与魔鬼成为伴侣便成了顺理成章的事情。  
Lucifer又眯起眼露出那副餍足的表情。尾巴似乎与主人心意相通，来回荡了下。  
Sam忍住伸手去拉的欲望，迅速撇开视线准备起床干正事。

Dean与他的天使已经驾驶着Impala前往案发现场，而Sam与他的天使在地堡的图书馆里翻阅资料。  
通常他们会选择四个一起出门，但这次Sam十分坚持要留守在后方作为后勤人员。  
Dean没多问理由。自从他们俩的肩上纷纷站着各自的天使之后他们就不再担心彼此的心理问题——无论是白翅膀还是黑翅膀的，只要是你的守护天使，总会照看你，是吧？  
只不过，Sam认为今天需要照看的并不是他。  
上帝的好儿子一手插腰，一手撑在桌上，正望着书架上方的书名。  
坐在他对面的Sam低头翻着书，试图将余光中Lucifer屁股上弯向左边，时不时晃动的恶魔尾巴视作无物。幸好Lucifer很快找到了他想看的书重新坐回椅子里，存在感爆棚的尾巴被结实的身躯遮得严严实实。  
Sam如释重负地转移注意力，专注于书本。  
几分钟后他意识到自己还是太天真了。Lucifer的坐姿很快就变得不正经起来，他的两条腿都翘上桌子，尾巴同样窜高，三角形的部分搭在桌子边缘，红色还该死的耀眼。  
Sam刷地站起来。罪魁祸首依旧捧着书，只略微仰起脑袋看向高大的猎人。  
“——肚子有点饿，我去准备午餐。”他盯着Lucifer金色脑袋上的短角迅速说道。  
回来时他顺便给Lucifer捎上了一杯咖啡。猎人刻意挨近Lucifer，看准目标放下杯子。  
尾巴迅速后撤，在没碰到Sam的情况下转眼间躲开落下的杯子。  
Sam惋惜地坐回位置开始享用午餐。

“Sam。”  
被点到名的猎人寻声看去，堕落天使平淡如常的蓝色双眼望着他。  
“我今天有哪里不一样吗？”Lucifer问。  
Sam被蔬菜噎了下。他喝口水疏通自己的食管，尽量若无其事地回答。“不，没有。为什么这么问？”  
“是吗？”Lucifer好奇地说，“那你今天为什么总盯着我？”  
Sam沉默地细细碾碎食物，思考着他能否在吃完午餐前忍住询问的欲望。Lucifer展露出难得的耐心，就这样看着他慢吞吞地咀嚼，静静等待他的回答。  
一般来说，Sam都是毅力拉力赛的获胜者。不过特殊情况特殊对待，由于某样东西的存在他现在的心里跟猫抓一样难受。  
Lucifer此时已离开座位走到他这一边，停在不至于影响到他的距离，双手抱胸坐上桌子。  
尾巴尖比刚才翘得更高。  
“所以你们真的有尾巴。”  
Sam咽下食物，忍不住说。  
Lucifer愣住了，Sam注意到他身后的尾巴像是无意识地来回甩动了一下。堕落天使迷茫地眨眨眼，看起来没有跟上Sam的思维。  
Sam不知不觉地凝视着他身后的某个位置。  
“为什么——”Lucifer说到一半突然住嘴，他注意到Sam的目光所指方向太过明显。  
下一秒尾巴向上翘起，乖巧地躺到Lucifer的手心里，Sam的视线立马追逐过去。  
“你能看到它？”魔鬼握着自己的尾巴问。  
这幅画面给人一种神奇的视觉感官。Sam不禁咽下口水，将吵闹着“摸它”的冲动打回肚子里。  
“对，从早上开始。”  
尾巴尖灵活地自Lucifer的指间滑出去，回到平常的高度。  
“这倒是挺令人惊讶的。”Lucifer意味深长地说。  
此时Sam的眼睛根本离不开看起来非常柔韧的恶魔尾巴，他望着那条小家伙出神，内心罪恶的野兽即将接管他的双手，做出些他渴望了一上午的事情。  
刹那间尾巴化作红雾，毫无征兆地消失了。  
猝不及防的变故令Sam呆愣在原地，“小Sammy”失落地皱起脸，仿佛受到了天大的委屈。这时他听到了魔鬼的轻笑，以及充满刻意、尤其温柔的诱惑声音。  
“还想看吗？”那个声音说。

Lucifer在Sam的要求下脱光衣服，赤裸着站在他们的房间中央。被魔鬼蛊惑的猎人果断选择立刻将行动付诸于现实，正好另两人不在地堡，他们做什么都没人会来敲门。  
Sam从来没有这么迷恋过Lucifer的背部。他将原先肩胛骨处翅膀的妄想如今抛之脑后，这个角度无法看到Nick拥有的小肚子，只有肌肉线条鲜明的背部随呼吸而轻微起伏。由尾椎骨延伸，让他非常在意的恶魔尾巴略过臀部自然地下垂一段，自中段起弯出半个弧，最终尖尖的三角形部分向上翘着。  
猎人着迷地盯着那条只有一指粗细的东西。  
Lucifer体贴地等候了对他来说足够长的时间才回过头，他侧身握住Sam的手腕拉向自己，吻上对方的嘴唇。回过神来的Sam揽住Lucifer光滑的后腰，顺从地张开嘴接纳轻戳唇缝的另一条舌头，并含进他的唇瓣，任由他的舌头刮搔齿根及口腔内侧，享受由其带来的酥痒感。  
堕落天使尤其热衷接吻——尽管技巧都从Sam那儿学来——每次亲热时必由互甩口水开始，长久以来Sam已经习惯了这个有着亲吻癖的家伙。不得不提，Lucifer的吻技相较于第一次确实好上不少，至少不会恨不得吃掉他的嘴唇了。  
Sam抬手按在Lucifer的脑后，伸长指尖够到短角的根部，轻柔地按摩。堕落天使轻微加重的鼻息没有逃过他的耳朵。猎人维持着来回抚摸的动作将金发脑袋往自己方向推，吮吸嘴中另一条柔软的舌头，伸舌绕住那条软舌，彼此交缠，互相强硬地推来挤去，再逐渐将其推回它的原处地方。这通常代表他希望结束了。  
两人略微分开距离。  
Lucifer收回在Sam口中肆虐的舌头，仅仅将舌尖吐露在外，意犹未尽地看着他。Sam微笑着靠近，轻舔魔鬼的分叉舌尖中央柔软的部分。Lucifer的脸上挂着熟悉的，坏事得逞后的满意笑容。  
即使身体并没怎么接触，Sam也已感到体内正迅速分泌出荷尔蒙激素、性欲渐起。内裤紧贴在他半挺立起的性器上，将牛仔裤的前裆撑起一片，单纯地为即将发生的事情而兴奋。而Lucifer由于赤身裸体，身体反应更加明显，Sam看到他腿间萎靡的性器已经颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
“跪到床上去。”猎人简短命令道，着手脱自己的衣裤。  
Lucifer一言不发地爬上床跪好，扭头目不转睛地盯着衣料离身后露出全身精壮肌肉的Sam。  
猎人最后一脚蹬开缠在脚腕上的牛仔裤，看见Lucifer仍然很有闲情地观赏他的脱衣秀，红色尾巴从他的臀部中间垂下，左右轻晃。他敢打赌，这条尾巴的自主意识绝对与他的主人心情有关。

床在承受住两个人的体重时发出不堪忍受的声音，可前人在地堡留下的东西质量足够信得过，Sam相信他们起码还能在上面滚个几年。  
Sam摁住Lucifer的背部，示意他分开腿将上身伏得更低。Lucifer服从并高高撅起臀部，夹带少许不满——从堕落天使鼻子里故意发出的细微哼声就能听出，他不很乐意。理由不难推测：这个姿势导致接吻变得困难，对腰部也增加多余负担。猎人的手伸到Lucifer下方，安慰性地抚摸被压在床上的小肚子，同时低头轻吻他脑后凌乱的金发。  
“Lucifer，别试着把自己闷死了。”他对赌气地将脑袋全部埋在枕头里的堕落天使说。  
几秒后Lucifer的脑袋动了动，向左转动露出小半张脸。Sam沿着耳廓吻到他的脸颊上，包括那颗肉色的痣也没放过。  
“这个姿势进得深，你会喜欢的。”猎人轻声劝诱，感到尾巴不满地轻轻抽打了一下他的手臂，尾巴的主人却一声不吭。  
不用担心，马上就没空亲嘴了，Sam想。Lucifer今天一定要为他自己（和尾巴）的勾引行为付出代价。

有一个真正的天使爱人的好处是不用担心会染上任何疾病，也不必担心另一方的身体——他们不生病，也不用洗澡，天赐之力确保他们永远保持圣洁。Sam认为不用戴套绝对属于世界上最棒的事情之一。  
当你的伴侣是Lucifer时，事情则莫可名状。  
Sam看着恶魔尾巴毫无自觉地扬在空中，告诫自己企足而待，他收紧放在Lucifer一瓣圆润屁股上的右手，使劲揉捏。Lucifer的脸埋在自己的手臂间，对他的动作缺乏反应，只在他要求再抬高点屁股时喃喃嘟哝了句什么。猎人用脚都能想到堕落天使无非是在抱怨Nick的身体不如Castiel年轻，每次做出考验韧带的姿势都吃力又难受。  
“你可是大天使。”别这么幼稚。Sam哭笑不得地轻拍掌下的臀部，为了避免某些人闹别扭，没把后半句话说出口。  
两人默契地从未提过换容器的事。Crowley（被迫无奈）花了很多心思才升级完Nick的肉体，Sam还挺喜欢Lucifer“有小肚子的中年金发男人”的形象，而Lucifer肯定也习惯了Nick，否则不会仅仅停留在抱怨的阶段。  
Sam用嘴咬开润滑剂的盖子，把管子里上次用剩下的一半倒入手心。在等待冰凉的液体被染上体温前，他用空余的手顺着光滑挺翘的臀尖一路下滑，无视恼人的尾巴探到Lucifer腿间，简单搓揉两下阴囊，略过它向前，轻轻按压半勃起的阴茎。受角度或外物影响，无从得知Lucifer的当前反应——不过红色尾巴主动向旁边让出地方，很好的解答了主人的想法。  
可惜前戏不够激烈不够长，无论Sam还是Lucifer的性器都没分泌出液体，这使得套弄成为不明智的选择，干涸的触感亦无法催化情欲，起不到任何帮助。可Sam还是通过搓揉冠状沟和刮搔尿道口尽量给予器官一些安慰，将其作为做爱前的先行预告，透露接下来的正片。

预热阶段迅速过去，Sam的手返回原处，轻柔但坚决地捏开臀肉，令闭拢的小洞在空气中暴露出一条缝隙。他把满手已变得温凉的润滑液涂至肛周，拇指沿着褶皱按压放松，指尖不时戳弄穴口。  
恶魔尾巴顿时变得不安分起来，向四周无差别地晃动。Sam没理会它，待后穴软化便插入食指，从第一个指节开始慢慢推进，拓开里面紧致温热的甬道。另一只手将淌到会阴部的液体涂抹开来，从上滑动到阴囊下方来回按摩。他根据差不多到达心中推算的时间再加入中指，两指刮挠内壁，旋转着推挤内壁，轻车熟路地找到前列腺的位置加以刺激。  
或许是他太过温柔地小心翼翼，在进入第三根手指时原本（身体）纹丝不动的Lucifer脑袋动了下。  
“Sam，快一点，这太慢了。”Lucifer恳求道，他回过头看向Sam，饱受欲望折磨的呼吸急促不稳，尾巴抽动的频率明显变高。  
Sam充耳未闻地继续以平缓的节奏准备着他的天使（或魔鬼），他一手用力掰开臀肉，对Lucifer完全勃起的阴茎视而不见，自顾自动作。  
“Saaaammmmy……”  
果不其然，堕落天使在遭到无视后（又）拉长音调喊他的名字，并故意扭动屁股夹紧他的手指。  
“进来吧，我不需要这些，我不会受伤的，你知道。”  
你当然不会，Sam在心里回答。你只会很享受。  
寻常猎人早已妥协，但这次不会，不是现在。他打定主意要让Lucifer尝到苦头，眼下把柄在手，堕落天使做什么都无法阻止他。  
Lucifer并起一条腿，用大腿内侧蹭了蹭Sam的膝侧。见他无动于衷，尾巴怒而缠上他的腰，将他拉向自己。Sam不慌不忙地伸手握紧那条红色尾巴接近根部的一处位置。魔鬼惊呼着吸了口气倒回自己的手臂里，尾巴顿时松懈下来。  
所以他猜得没错，这恼人的东西很敏感。  
“我早就想说了。”Sam说，语气洋溢着胜利者的得意。  
“你这条尾巴太碍事了。”  
接下来一切畅通无阻，尾巴就像一个开关，掌握（真正意义上）它就仿佛获得了控制Lucifer的特使权。Lucifer没能像过去一样随心所欲地操纵床上的节奏，只能被动跟随Sam故意放慢的步伐。  
由于一方的体质特殊他们经常直奔主题，起码不会有如此细腻的前戏。Sam曾受Lucifer诱使尝试过一次野兽式交合，并为此付出了代价——两人都痛得死去活来不说，过于干涸导致后续一切都寸步难行，包括放弃退出，罪魁祸首更是差点儿没控制好自己硬邦邦的肌肉夹断他的小兄弟。打那之后Sam就再也不听毫无性经验的堕落天使的话了，心有余悸的他为了避免自己吃苦头，选择像正常男同伴侣一样按步就序。

恶意欺负堕落天使的行为充其量只持续了没几分钟。尤其当你的爱人趴伏着高抬屁股，后穴含着你的手指，里面还又湿又热的时候。只要不是性冷淡，在面对这种画面时再理性的人都会丧失理智，何况Sam自觉在床上起码属于半个野兽派。  
Sam的呼吸变得沉重，Lucifer的尾巴已经松开他的腰，中上段被他连同左边臀部一起按压在掌下，下段至三角形尖端乖巧地弯曲向下，静止着一动不动。他克制着不立刻把他的天使操进床里的冲动抽离手指，伸长手捞回扔在旁边的润滑剂，倒出余下的所有，混合着指尖已有的黏稠液体统统抹上自己完全勃起的阴茎。  
堕落天使显然意识到Sam的行为代表了什么而开始调整姿势，他略微挪动膝盖，无比期待地把自己的屁股向后送往Sam的方向。Sam能看到Lucifer的后穴接触到偏凉的空气不由自主地一张一合，透明粘液被他先前的手指带出一点，显得穴口一圈都泛着水光。  
猎人迟疑地单手扶着自己尺寸可观的性器，低头用力咬了口Lucifer饱满的屁股。堕落天使闷哼一声，失去自由的尾巴尖报复性地用力抽打一下困住它的手腕。猎人不打算和它计较，将阴茎对准它主人的小洞，缓慢推开已经毫无抵抗力的环状肌挤入温热的甬道。  
由于前戏到位以致于肠道自主分泌出肠液，加上润滑液的辅助令最宽的龟头十分轻松地滑入。全部进去后Sam因Lucifer的紧致发出一声畅快地呻吟，他没有选择立刻动作，反而给予Lucifer足够的时间来适应被撑开身体的不适。  
可惜堕落天使并不领情，他对屁股里的鼓胀感置若罔闻，从手臂间歪过头催促。  
“拜托，Sam。我们不是第一次了，能不能请你快点？”他甚至主动扭了扭臀部，“这太折磨人了。”  
Sam对Lucifer的撩拨司空见惯，也总是愿意上钩——事实是他确实快忍不住了，漫长的前戏同样消磨走他的耐性，从小腹升腾起来的欲望叫嚣着，迫切地需要发泄。  
“好吧，”  
决定遵从本性的Sam艰难地回答，“如你所愿。”

肉体撞击声与模糊不清的压抑呻吟交错在一起，Sam喘息着抽出性器，故意回避前列腺，再次重重地碾压内壁，除了阴囊全部深入其中。Lucifer的脸埋在枕头里，身体因Sam凶猛的动作不停前倾。  
Sam偶然在抽插间歇中发现Lucifer的角老是顶到柔软的棉花里，他好笑地将尾巴绕在左手上向后拉扯，趁再次深挺时用手握住Lucifer的右边胯部，并伏近那颗金发愈发乱七八糟的脑袋。  
“Lucy，”他存心这么喊，“你的角不硌得慌吗？”  
Lucifer似乎沉浸于他带来的极致快感中无心回答，惟有极近距离下隐约能听见呻吟被阻隔成了沉重的喘息。猎人有些奇怪为什么不触及Lucifer的敏感点也能让他舒服成这样，手里的尾巴却突然挣扎起来。他直起身，右手伸向Lucifer的尾椎——堕落天使另一处敏感点，每次安抚这里总能让他迅速安静下来。可Lucifer发出一声尖利的吸气声，他的腰猛地一弹并拱起了背部，下意识收缩括约肌夹紧Sam的阴茎。  
Sam知道有尾生物的尾巴，尤其根部感觉都很敏锐，但他没料到Lucifer，魔鬼本人会敏感成这样。  
他用手指绕着红色尾巴的根部打转，明显感到Lucifer从双腿开始，整个身体都止不住地发颤，他后撤阴茎，极其恶意地精准撞上直肠内前列腺的位置。毫无防备的堕落天使抬头哀嚎一声，随即垂下头低声啜泣。要不是Sam眼疾手快捞住他的腰，他已由于突如其来的刺激而无力支撑疲软的双腿，滑到床上。

之后Lucifer又把脸埋进枕头，尽管自从Sam改变方式加强节奏与力道后布料全然无法阻止声音的传播。  
“Lucifer。”Sam在间隙中轻声呼唤堕落天使的名字，同时将性器撤出大半。  
“叫出来吧。”他说，重新摆胯狠狠撞入甬道深处并俯身压到Lucifer背上，因新发现的乐趣用力扯动手里的尾巴。“我想听你叫出来。”  
Lucifer的腰立刻弹跳了下，含糊不清且带着哭腔的呻吟从捂得密不透风的枕头中泄露出，尽管如此，他依旧锲而不舍地将声音通通闷进棉花里。  
这简直太反常了，Sam惊讶地想。以往堕落天使总是乐于大声呻吟来告诉所有人他们有多快乐，导致Sam有几次不得不捂上他的嘴，好让Dean第二天不欲言又止地用复杂的眼神看他。  
猎人不太理解地再次尝试几次，除了得到他的天使压抑的哽咽外没有任何成效，他只好暂且放弃让Lucifer离开枕头的意图，回到当前的主要目的上。

由于Sam顶撞的力道过于粗暴，Lucifer无法好好保持跪姿，身体总是被惯性推着向前，他颤抖的双腿屡屡下滑，几乎要摔倒在床上。  
以防Lucifer撞到床头，Sam只好遗憾地松开手中的尾巴，转而紧扣住他的腰将他提拉回原位，帮助他牢牢跪稳。堕落天使的脸也因此离开枕头，低沉的呜咽声逐渐清晰可闻。  
Lucifer努力尝试了几次都没法回头看看Sam，最终只好垂着头因猎人逐渐变得无序的抽送急剧地喘息。Sam听到他开始断断续续地吐露一些杂乱无章的词句。  
猎人大口喘着气，他将落到眼前的汗湿额发撩到耳后，情不自禁地笑起来。堕落天使的呢喃里夹杂着他的名字，虽然听不懂Lucifer具体在说什么，但Sam能肯定绝不是胡言乱语。此时猎人感到有东西贴近了他的腿侧，他低下头看见尾巴柔韧地绕住他的大腿。他知道它的主人快到极限了。  
Sam不再说话，专心致志地挺腰律动带给自己与Lucifer极致的快感，次次碾蹭前列腺附近再挤进深处。尾巴尖不时戳到他的小腿，造成略微瘙痒的感觉。  
Lucifer的双肩耸起，被Sam扣着两胯导致腰部被迫下压得更低，从而臀部撅得更高。他掺杂哭腔的呻吟愈来愈低，最终归于沉寂。  
一开始，Sam致力于手头的工作而忽视了Lucifer的异样。等发觉时Lucifer撑在床上的前臂肌肉已经放松下来，将体重完全交付于他，若不是尾巴还紧紧缠着他的大腿，他甚至觉得魔鬼也许是喘不过气来噎死了。  
Sam暂时停止动作，手掌从恶魔尾巴三角形的尖端一路上摸至根部，就着深埋在Lucifer身体里的姿势弯下腰，轻吻他光滑无汗的后背。  
Lucifer发出一声噎着了的声音，身体完全失去力气，不受控制地滑到床上。Sam顺势蹲到自己的脚上，不再强迫处于临界点的Lucifer，仅仅稍微拉开他的腿，以目前的姿势小幅度戳刺内壁。

浑身的燥热席卷了一切，一种融合了许多感觉的酸痒从腹部一路爬升，穿过胸腔，最终到达喉头。  
所有的一切都提醒着Sam高潮临近。他把手挤进床与Lucifer的肚子之间，替他套弄被前列腺液浸染地湿漉漉的阴茎。实际上已经非常敏感的堕落天使在没几下撸动中就僵直着身体射了出来，瞬间绞紧的肠道差点让他缴械投降。  
Sam强行从头晕目眩的快感里找回一丝神智，他缓了缓，持续揉捏Lucifer的阴茎顶端让他彻底泄干净，在耳边柔软的哽咽里挤开不断收缩咬紧的内壁快速抽插，最后推挤到最深处，将精液全部射到他的天使身体里。

高潮后Sam懒散地趴到Lucifer背上，打算等气喘匀了再动弹。堕落天使连句抗议都没，任由猎人将全身力量压在他身上，脑袋整个埋在枕头里，这回连短角都没露出来。  
发泄后的神清气爽随时间退却，房间里性爱的气味渐渐散去，满足得连手指都不想动弹的Sam受困意侵袭差点在Lucifer身上睡着。自从他退出性器Lucifer就悄无声息地趴在那儿一动不动，尾巴却仍然牢牢卷在他的大腿上。  
过去的习惯以及汗液风干后糟糕的感觉让Sam特别想去洗个澡，可连三角形的尖端都顺服地贴在他小腿上的尾巴断了他的念想。他一点都不想扯开这个邪恶的小东西，只好选择从地上捞起看起来还算干净的毯子为两人盖好，并侧身躺到堕落天使的边上。猎人小心地调整姿势以防腿压到尾巴，期间接触到Lucifer黏糊糊的腿根令他好受不少，同时意识到这从另一方面说明了他们今天有多过火。  
为了让Lucifer至少能够呼吸通畅（尽管没有必要），Sam掰过堕落天使的脑袋使他面向自己，毫不愧疚地替他把湿漉漉、一塌糊涂的脸擦干净。  
Sam承认自己被魔鬼带坏了，他为此毫不感到愧疚。  
昏暗的灯光照在他们脸上，魔鬼闭着眼，安稳地像个天使。  
出于某些腿部不方便的原因，Sam无法起来关灯，在和Lucifer一起午睡前他没忘记给魔鬼一个午安吻。

End.


End file.
